


Спокойно, Ипполит!

by Kollega



Category: The Irony of Fate (1975)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Если бы Ипполит вдруг решил подвезти Женю до аэропорта сам. Ну вдруг?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего святого, обоснуй потерялся.  
> Написано для команды Anything Retro на ФБ-16. За бетинг спасибо Прекрасное_далеко

Вж-ж-жух. Вж-ж-жух. Вж-ж-жух. Мир крутится перед глазами заснеженным вихрем. Медленнее и медленнее. Встал.

— М-мы где?

Язык плохо слушается. Холодно. Зубы стучат.

— На льду, — счастливым голосом говорит… Женя напрягается и все никак не может вспомнить, как же его зовут. Он и собственное-то имя еле помнит. Отметили, называется…

Стоп. Как на льду? Ага. Они в машине. Машина на льду. Почему на льду? Зачем?

— З-зачем? — спрашивает Женя, потому что длинная фраза точно не получится.

Этот, как его… ну… заводит мотор еще раз. Вж-ж-жух, вж-ж-жух! Машина летит кругом, и Женя хватается за этого… как его… водителя в пыжиковой шапке. Чтобы не вылететь.

Мотор глохнет. Машина, покрутившись для приличия еще немного, замирает. Водитель хихикает, и Жене тоже становится весело. Он смеется. Они смеются, Женя стягивает с водителя мокрую насквозь шапку и напяливает на себя.

Они начинают мерзнуть минут через пять. Водитель неуверенно шарит по голове в поисках шапки, потом смотрит на Женю.

— Ты! — говорит он громогласно и тыкает в него пальцем. — Украл!

И снова смеется.

— Украл, — повторяет он. — Все украл. Московский гость…

— Н-нет, — мотает головой Женя. — Я н-не крал. На! Держи.

Он протягивает… На «И»! Имя на «И» начинается… Иван? Нет… протягивает этому «И» шапку.

Кажется, они куда-то ехали. В аэропорт. Но не сложилось. Выпили, помолчали…

Шапка мокрая, вся во льду. Все равно холодно. Мерзнут уши. Женя трет уши холодными, словно чужими руками. Никакого проку. Сосуды сужаются, подсказывает услужливая память врача. Сосуды, мать их. Сообщающиеся. Жене смешно, и его соседу по машине тоже.

— Крово...обращение, — говорит вдруг Женя сложное, ускользающее с языка слово. — Греться… надо. Обморожение.

Последнее слово разваливается на «обморок» и «мороженое», вот ведь беда.

Он тянет «И»... Ираклия? Нет. На заднее сидение. Машина сдвигается куда-то, со стоном ползет, снег бьется в лобовое стекло. Тесно. Пальто у его спутника мокрое, как и шапка. Нехорошо, совсем нехорошо. Женя расстегивает его, потом свое. Пиджак. Рубашку. Брюки.

«И» бормочет и отталкивает Женю. Слабо и не слишком уверенно. От него пахнет… алкоголем. От них обоих пахнет алкоголем.

— Я в-врач, — уверяет Женя. — Д-доктор.

Кожа касается кожи. Горячо. Хорошо. Голова плывет сильнее.

— Доктор, — повторяет его безымянный спутник. — Излечися сам.

Жарко смеется в ухо.

— Не излечишься.

Рука, нырнувшая в трусы, кажется чудовищно неуместной поначалу. Мало места. Не оттолкнуть. Потом все проходит.

— Руку… уб-бери?

— Нравится, а? А-а-а, — тянет его спутник.

Возбуждение где-то близко, но в то же время как за стеной. Стеной, которую сверлят. Дрелью. Нет, даже перфоратором. Толчок, толчок… Женя стискивает зубы. К горлу подкатывает, но не тошнота. Он толкается в чужую ладонь снова и снова, чувствуя, как пальцы оттягивают крайнюю плоть и трогают… Он шарит руками по телу. Извращение. Нет, все в порядке.

Он хватается за чужой член, как за соломинку. Сжимает ладонь. Тепло. Мокро.

Потом тыкается в сырой мех воротника. Тот пахнет сигаретами и духами. Французскими. Кажется.

Ему тепло. Мир вертится вокруг оборот за оборотом.

***

— Эй, ты!

Толчок приводит Женю в чувство. Голова! Он прикрывает ладонью глаза. Слишком светло. Гадко во рту.

— Ты!

Голос грозный и, кажется, слегка испуганный. Ох, елки… зеленые.

— Что ты делаешь в моей машине и почему держал меня за… за…

На него смотрит тип в сбитой набок пыжиковой шапке. Пальто на нем тщательно застегнуто, но между пуговиц предательски торчит белая рубашка.

И еще Женя вспоминает, как этого типа зовут.

— Выметайся отсюда немедленно! Извращенец!

— Спокойно, — медленно произносит Женя, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. — Спокойно, Ипполит.


End file.
